leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Eridanus
Welcome |} |- | Miscellaneous *Please read the checklist when you upload media files. The checklist is there to make sure you are doing everything necessary when uploading said media files. *Be sure to tag and categorize all images. This helps organize the vast amount of images we have here. *Check if your image already exists by searching through categories, and Bulbapedia pages. This action will help prevent unnecessary duplicates from appearing. *When adding a licensing tag to anime or game screenshots, please avoid just choosing "Screenshot". This is not descriptive and places the images in the wrong category. Make sure to choose "Screenshot from a Pokémon game," or "Screenshot from the Pokémon anime." This will put them in the right categories, and help keep the Archives clean. *Does your image have a purpose? Will you be using it on a Bulbagarden Project? Avoid uploading images because you think they are "Cute" or "Awesome". That clutters the Archives. *Personal images are limited to two for each User. Personal images include personal logos, personal trainer sprites, drawings, trainer cards and mostly any image that would only be used in the User: namespace and have no encyclopedic value to Bulbagarden and its affiliates. Please tag these with the template for easier organization. Under no circumstance should a photograph of one's self ever be uploaded onto Bulbagarden Archives. *In addition, please upload images with meaningful names. Names that are just numbers, for example, do not describe anything about the image, and can make it difficult for searchers. Names are just as important as licenses and categories, so make them descriptive. Please be sure that the filenames contain alphanumeric characters only. *Due to the many automated templates used on the wiki, lowercase extensions are imperative. That means jpg and png instead of JPG and PNG. It looks cleaner, it works better, and it does not cause any problems. Make sure to always use lowercase extensions. *If you're confused about the requirements for uploading files, have a look at this guide. |- | style="background: #C2C5BE; border: 1px solid #78C850; " | Thank you, and have a good time uploading here! [[User:Ht14|''ht]][[User talk:Ht14|''14]] 03:51, 4 July 2010 (UTC) |} Just so you know If you upload an image at the wrong name, instead of uploading it again, add the template. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 11:45, 14 November 2010 (UTC) Image Size Why are some of your images... not standard gba or ds size? Your oversized images are a tad blurry. --+ Joeshie + (is Me!) 08:15, 27 November 2010 (UTC) :Well, I get my images from the computer too. How do you get your screenshots? from your program on the comp? Also, reply here on your talk page. it's much easier :D --+ Joeshie + (is Me!) 22:23, 27 November 2010 (UTC) ::Ever heard about PrintScreen or MS Paint? :P Nah, using an options builded into a Windows Marked +-+-+ 09:39, 28 November 2010 (UTC)PS.Sorry but... I am not used to reply on my talk page, as I have account on Wikipedia and other stuff like this where replies are on that user's talk page to which you wanna reply (...Ok. My English probably sucks :P) :::Ahh printscreen kinda... is not the most useful in circumstances such as these. Is there no screenshot thing built into the program you use? I know there is in the two most popular ones. --+ Joeshie + (is Me!) 06:56, 29 November 2010 (UTC) ::::There is one but... still I have to resize image as controls part is obsolete for dungeon image. Marked +-+-+ 17:32, 1 December 2010 (UTC) PS.Fortune Ravine image was made WITH normal screenshot, before I found the DeSmuME screenshot (Well... For now I use both DeSmuME and No$Gba, for Explorer of Sky and Pearl, respectively). Also, changed with program (not paint) extension from .bmp to .png. Alphanumeric file names Please, you must only use Alphanumeric characters in file names or it can break the server. There is a large notice there when uploading files telling you this. A little while ago there was a huge problem which would cause huge problems for the server and made this category completely inaccessible. Files like are potentially dangerous, and if you come across any files with characters in their names other than alphanumeric characters, dash, and underscore, please flag them to be d. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 11:33, 27 November 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for that but I copied a name of glitch to name of a file :/ Forgot about that one. Marked +-+-+ 09:41, 28 November 2010 (UTC) A few things Please remember to categorize your images based on the Pokémon that are in the picture. Also please don't change the links to the nicknamed Pokémon. We'd like for them to clearly say the name of the Pokémon, not the nickname. Thanks. --[[User:PsychicRider|'P S Y']][[User talk:PsychicRider|'ライダー']]'' '' 18:03, 21 February 2011 (UTC) Hi Please read the checklist when you upload media files, and be sure to tag and categorize all images. If you're confused about the requirements for uploading files, have a look at this guide. --''[[User:Maverick Nate|'Maverick']][[User talk:Maverick Nate|'Nate']]'' 21:15, 21 February 2011 (UTC) The dissapearing image. Due to a server error, the image you uploaded under File:Poison II.png was not uploaded. Could you please give it another shot? - Chosen of Mana 01:45, 8 May 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I still have that animation on computer (or maybe record animation again?)... Though now I am busy uploading screenshots of party in G/S/C and Emerald (it's other in R/S and FR/LG... FR/LG is a little change, while Emerald changed more in party screen). Marked +-+-+ 12:23, 8 May 2011 (UTC) The OW animated images Had to delete quite some of them, considering that the filesize was a Generation III-alike, when it needs to be about 160 × 144 px, and the naming standard would be "Flash II OW.png". You're free to re-upload them. Also, they seem slower than normal. Masatoshi''talk'' 14:33, 19 July 2011 (UTC) :They're slower because... 33ms seems too fast for these games. And I forgot to switch from Generation III size. ._. Marked +-+-+ 14:51, 19 July 2011 (UTC) Animated PNG help? I was wondering if you know how to upload animated PNG images? I've asked , and he said you or would maybe know about this sort of thing. I've tried uploading one in both Internet Explorer and Mozilla Firefox, and it doesnt seem to work in either browser. It just keeps returning me to the Upload Media page, but it doesnt display any error message. Vuvuzela2010 21:41, 9 August 2011 (UTC) :Most likely file is too big. Non-admins are limited to 2MB and because of that I had to give Amnesia to Masatoshi, because even after optimizing it was over 2MB. Also Blizzard, Confuse Ray and Fly in Overworld can't be uploaded at all, since I got exception when trying to create the file with program (I guess they have too much frames...). Goddammit Advance Generation. The shortest move I saw so far is either Bite (though this one isn't optimized) or Bone Club. Currently I am at . Marked +-+-+ 07:52, 10 August 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, its the size thats causing the problem (its 5MB). Vuvuzela2010 22:38, 10 August 2011 (UTC) Gummis Where did you get those gummi sprites from? I was just wondering. Pattyman 21:41, 18 September 2011 (UTC) :Generation IV Gummis from German Wiki, Gen III Gummis from game itself. Marked +-+-+ 17:55, 20 September 2011 (UTC) Imageshack Oh, I have an account at imageshack. And for some reason imageshack lets animated PNGs work with an account I guess? I dunno. I tried uploading off the account and got nowhere so I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that. - Trainer Hunter 20:50, 23 September 2011 (UTC) Gimp Patch http://registry.gimp.org/node/24394 A quick google search brought it up. Basically you click on the sourceforge link, click on the download link, and after you download it, unzip the files and move them into your "gimp folder in your program files->lib->gimp->2.0->plug-ins" folder. Then move "file-png" one folder back so the program doesn't read it. Hopefully it works for you, because it didn't work for me after a few times (although I used it with 2.6.8 before I tried 2.7). If it doesn't work I'll try to find the installer for the version of Gimp I'm using right now. By the way, next time you have a question for me is there any chance you can just use my talk page for it? I don't feel comfortable answering someone else's question on a talk page unrelated to them. Feels like it's cluttering up the wrong talk page, you know? - Trainer Hunter 06:21, 25 September 2011 (UTC) :Works. Managed to do the Aromatherapy, and somehow optimizing dropped it from ~9,4MB to barely 840KB, though I had to change speed in japng-editor since 100ms is too slow. Marked +-+-+ 10:14, 25 September 2011 (UTC) ::Er, that's why I use APNG Anime Maker first. When I changed the speed after optimizing it made the image a glitchy mess. Basically: ::*Set up the first frame then add all frames in APNG Anime Maker. ::*Set speeds in APNG Anime Maker then save. It's the Delay option. Just type in whatever millisecond speed you'd want then press the msec button. Make sure to uncheck the "All" checkbox for when you set the 1000 for the final frame. ::*Open and re-save the file in Gimp so that it skips the first frame while retaining the speed specified in APNG Anime Maker. ::*Optimize using the APNG Optimizer. ::It takes a bit longer than japngeditor but at least it's an option for when it exceptions. - Trainer Hunter 18:16, 25 September 2011 (UTC) :::1000 is for final AND first frame (not skipped). Also, imageshack fails with anipng no matter if I have account or not. Gonna just upload files (Blizzard and Dream Eater; I will need to redo Fly in overworld) to Mediafire. ._. Marked +-+-+ 19:44, 26 September 2011 (UTC) Move images Where did you get those move images from? I would like to compare mine. Pattyman 14:37, 2 October 2011 (UTC) :Move images? Recorded myself. Stadium (1 and 2) will be a bit hard, since I have some technical problems with it (that's why all but one image{s?} are static) Marked +-+-+ 14:10, 3 October 2011 (UTC) ::I got some of them from YouTube but I did it without taking any of their stuff. I was using them as a guide to make my own images. How were you able to get the stuff from your console onto your computer in neat form? I am having trouble with that. Pattyman 15:16, 3 October 2011 (UTC) :::Console? Meh, this is ain't USA. Only one "real" event happened, about month ago. There is no (about which I can think) way to get something from console in a good quality. I am using... Marked +-+-+ 19:27, 3 October 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay. Thanks for the advice. However, . Pattyman 19:31, 3 October 2011 (UTC) Blurry APNGs I have noticed that a large number of APNG moves that you have uploaded are rather blurry (compare non-animated to animated). Move images, animated or static, should be clear and appear as they do in-game. Pleas work on your animating process, the blurry images and further animations need to be clean & clear. Thanks, - [[User:Kogoro|'Kogoro']] |''' [[User talk:Kogoro|'''Talk to me]] - 13:55, 8 November 2011 (UTC) :I'll guess it's because non-animated were just captured by normal screenshot (and size of such screenshot depends on games, like 240x160 for RSEFRLG), while animated were by program, which captures window in the size it is (and by default being as twice big as RSEFRLG image should be, 480x320), and resizing process made them blurry.Marked +-+-+ 20:12, 8 November 2011 (UTC) Thumbnails for uploaded apngs Hey, just wanted to say thanks for your help on the moves I uploaded. They should all have thumbnails for unsupported broswers now, and I also fiddled a bit with text and move speed where applicable. Now I want to get auto-confirmed so I can help replace non animated images and some crappy crystal sprites...any chance I'm close to that yet? :) --Jdthebud 22:10, 9 November 2011 (UTC) :You should be autoconfirmed already. Check your ; if you are, it will tell you under "Member of groups". --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 07:55, 10 November 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks SnorlaxMonster! animated sprites So, I saw that the Gen IV sprites are getting animated (I just started using Firefox again, so I didn't notice till now). How are they doing that, and will we be doing animated B/W sprites too? Cause those are out there all over the place - not the Gen IV ones, though, which I like having those here. anyway, I was mostly wondering how the Gen IV sprite animations work. If you can't answer any of these questions, please tell me who can. Thanks. --Jdthebud 08:21, 13 November 2011 (UTC) :As far as I know, in Crystal and Emerald the animation is played when Pokémon enters battle, and in summary (though back sprite wasn't animated in Crystal), and the same for Gen IV games. Gen V has now idle animation (it means that Pokémon is animated through entire battle, not just only when it enters). Also I noticed that Flamethrower is a bit fast (and I can get moves screenshot for Stadium 2, but only static at the current moment t_t). Tried to make Egg .gif for Emerald but... it's harder than it looks :s PS.Why did you made first frame for Mirror Move? It has no animation (lol). Marked +-+-+ 20:17, 19 November 2011 (UTC) ::What's that about Mirror Move? I don't understand the question. Also, my question about B/W sprites was if we were going to have them changed to animated rather than stills as they are right now. And do you want me to slow the Flamethrower speed down? Although I actually did slow it down already, it's a naturally fast animation in-game. Annnd, what do people use to capture the console game animations (emulator 'n' stuff)? --Jdthebud 10:25, 25 November 2011 (UTC) Softboiled Can you upload a newer version of File:Softboiled III.png (doesn't matter if it is animated) as the one used now was plagiarized from . Pattyman 16:05, 26 February 2012 (UTC) :Done. Didn't had time to animate it, though. Marked +-+-+ 16:12, 26 February 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. At least having a non-animated version of the image is better than having one from serebii. Pattyman 16:18, 26 February 2012 (UTC) Moving images Don't forget to fix the links on Bulbapedia as well. Thanks. [[User:Ht14|''ht]][[User talk:Ht14|''14]] 15:30, 16 March 2012 (UTC) Image Good afternoon, I know that I shouldn't notify you, but could you delete the DP images which are Candidates for deletion? I want to upload better versions of them without the watermark. Even if I upload a new version over the old one it still shows the watermark so it must be deleted in the first place. Thanks !--[[User:DJWolfy|--'DJ']][[User talk:DJWolfy|'Wolfy']] 12:21, 9 April 2012 (UTC) :Sorry but I can't. I don't have that power. As junior administrator, the additional thing I can do is to move files (and some "other trivial privileges"). You need to ask someone that's administrator or above. Marked +-+-+ 12:27, 9 April 2012 (UTC) ::That's ok, at least please move the image I've put at 'Candidates for moving' (the one with the sentret error). Thanks !--[[User:DJWolfy|--'DJ']][[User talk:DJWolfy|'Wolfy']] 12:40, 9 April 2012 (UTC) Bulbapedia's cache issue Is it me or is Bulbapedia's cache unable to show the new versions of File:Fighting Dojo GSC.png and File:Fighting Dojo FRLG.png that I uploaded yesterday? They show up fine here on the Archives, however. SatoMew2 14:55, 12 April 2012 (UTC) :It's your computer, I see it fine. Sometimes it just happens, like I had with File:Gate outside FRLG.png, where it failed to show new version yesterday in my computer, on both Archives and Bulbapedia. Marked +-+-+ 15:10, 12 April 2012 (UTC) ::Seems like it but I've a few times and the problem remains. SatoMew2 15:22, 12 April 2012 (UTC) Category:Stadium Could you please add that category when you upload stadium images? thank you.--Force Fire 14:21, 13 April 2012 (UTC) Fighting Dojo Generation I map Can you get or even extract yourself the map sans sprites and events of the Fighting Dojo in Generation I to replace the current one we have? That way, it'll only be the HGSS map left to be obtained. SatoMew2 18:05, 15 April 2012 (UTC) :Actually, Trainer overworld sprites should be kept on the maps. The Generation I version of the Fighting Dojo is fine. - [[User:Kogoro|'Kogoro']] '-' [[User talk:Kogoro|'Talk to me']] - 19:00, 15 April 2012 (UTC) ::It's for the sake of consistency. Sometimes, depending on the software used, you may or may not be able to rip the map alongside the programmed overworld sprites. SatoMew2 19:09, 15 April 2012 (UTC) :::Doesn't matter. The maps are to retain the overworld sprites, other than the sprite of the player. - [[User:Kogoro|'Kogoro']] '-' [[User talk:Kogoro|'Talk to me']] - 19:19, 15 April 2012 (UTC) ::::OK then. I already reuploaded the map from FRLG with the overworld sprites. SatoMew2 19:22, 15 April 2012 (UTC) AIM Do you have an AIM account? --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 07:34, 23 June 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. What's the matter? Marked +-+-+ (talk) 07:36, 23 June 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I was hoping to be able to talk to you over instant messenger since you've been temporarily promoted to help with B2W2 on Bulbapedia. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 07:37, 23 June 2012 (UTC) :::...well, I see that I was promoted seconds ago. Oh well, downloading AIM (because why not). Assuming it is free, of course (Wikipedia is bit unclear on this, but as far as I see, it IS free. Why else put a download link on homepage?). Marked +-+-+ (talk) 07:42, 23 June 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, it is free. And I posted this because I knew you were empowered just then. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 07:48, 23 June 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, what I could do? I have no access to . Oh, and currently registering in AIM. Marked +-+-+ (talk) 07:57, 23 June 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm SnorlaxMonster on AIM too, so feel free to add me when you make your account. Anyway, I don't have access to the game either, but there is still plenty to do. For example, what I'm doing right now: adding characters to the B2W2 category (although I'm going to take a break to publish some news). --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 08:08, 23 June 2012 (UTC) :::::::Done, chatting with you. Why they didn't said that what I type in the names' field will be used (apparently) as nickname >_> Marked +-+-+ (talk) 08:13, 23 June 2012 (UTC) B2W2 maps Where's the highlighted spot of the B2W2 maps ( is one of them), I can't tell which color highlights them? Also, why is there a red arrow at the top right of the map? Pattyman (talk) 01:58, 27 June 2012 (UTC) :It's not highlighted, unfortunately. That yellow... point is suppose to "highlight". Red arrow is because I was using Town Map, and there is no way to hide the arrow. At the moment I can't get any better. We will get the highlighted version later, currently this does the job. Marked +-+-+ (talk) 08:23, 27 June 2012 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it. Pattyman (talk) 14:22, 27 June 2012 (UTC) ::I just noticed a trick with the red arrow. If you click anywhere on the town map, . Pattyman (talk) 00:28, 5 July 2012 (UTC) File sizes Hey Marked +-+-+, I'm unsure on the sizes as well, but if that's the case, we need some consistency in the sprites... look at the Shiny Geodude for instance... all the Emerald formats are really inconsistent. [[User:Ht14|''ht]][[User talk:Ht14|''14]] 00:20, 25 September 2012 (UTC) Town maps category removal Did you get permission from Kogs or any other higher-ups to remove this category? I'm just curious because I'm not sure whether or not it's supposed to be kept. I'd prefer confimmation of consistency if anything. Thanks in advance. [[User:Ht14|''ht]][[User talk:Ht14|''14]] 23:06, 31 October 2012 (UTC) :The funny thing about that category was that when I made it, it was only for for in-game maps of regions. But now... I still would like a category for in-game maps with no markers. --Abcboy (talk) 00:35, 1 November 2012 (UTC) ::Honestly, no... it's because it sounded like it's a map of town like Lavender... the category was worded somehow poorly and it looked like error >_> Now I feel stupid. Marked +-+-+ (talk) 09:14, 1 November 2012 (UTC) Changing the Japanese Blue title screen. Hey there, I think you should change the Vulpix in front of the Japanese Blue title screen to a Squirtle because the game is Pocket Monsters Blue and it will be more suitable. Thanks. Agent5514 (talk) 11:11, 20 April 2013 (UTC) Magma Hideout I will need your help with the Magma Hideout images since they are a mess with the floor numbers and room numbers, knowing which is which. Pattyman (talk) 00:04, 24 May 2013 (UTC) :Which one? (probably Emerald one) Marked +-+-+ (talk) 12:19, 24 May 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, the Emerald ones. I forgot to put that before. Pattyman (talk) 14:37, 24 May 2013 (UTC) :::Moved to what they were suggested (except "6F" as it would need moving to 4F, which has redirect because I moved it). Hope that's the way it was supposed to be Also fixed the page's links for that. Marked +-+-+ (talk) 18:12, 25 May 2013 (UTC) How to create animated move images? Hi, Marked +-+-+ Um, I've seen some move pages around Bulbapedia that didn't have animated move images, like , , and such. I'm really willing to help, but I don't really know how to record them and turn them into animated .PNGs. Do you know if there's any tutorial explaining me how to do it? Cheers. Guilherme.didi (talk) 03:48, 7 July 2013 (UTC) :Hmm... I remember someone linked me to few useful programs, among these AnimGet used for screenshots saved as .bmp files, japng-editor and APNG anime maker to combine .png course first you would have to change .bmp into .png into animation (latter was for heavier animations when former couldn't get it done, but it didn't had the "skip first frame" so you would have to put already done animation in the japng-editor with the "prepared" first frame these non-compatible browsers and check skip, shouldn't bring an error in that case), and apngopt to optimize file and reduce its size. However, I did this all long ago and can't really where you can get these programs... Try asking Jdthebud, he animated many G3 moves and may know other way or something (I've never asked him how he did the stuff). Also, all animations from BW are uploaded. Some moves got updated animation in B2W2... most of these are static (an example being or ), not sure if we got all the moves with updated animations, though. Marked +-+-+ (talk) 09:10, 7 July 2013 (UTC) Maps I'd love to have some help getting map images ready for the Generation V games, but enabling to do it requires some level of discussion regarding emulation. If there's some place else you'd rather discuss it, lemme know. --GuyPerfect (talk) 18:50, 14 July 2013 (UTC) File:Shiningsymbol.png We already have a better version of this here. I'm sorry you took the time to replace the old older version, but would I be able to ask you to replace again what you just did with this? [[User:Maverick Nate|'Maverick']][[User talk:Maverick Nate|'Nate']] 18:45, 7 August 2013 (UTC) :I meant go through all the pages that use the worse one, and replace them all with this. Duplicate files is just as bad as low quality gifs on the Archives. [[User:Maverick Nate|'Maverick']][[User talk:Maverick Nate|'Nate']] 15:42, 8 August 2013 (UTC) Image problem I don't know why but every time I try to upload an image, I keep getting an error telling me I don't have permission to create new pages. I checked the faq and it says I have to be autoconfirmed first. I am confused as to the files needing to be edited. Does that mean I have to just help edit random pages on bulbapedia? Sorry if this is a silly question, but I just want to make sure. Midnight Moon (talk) 21:08, 4 December 2013 (UTC) :By editing pages. Rather tedious to do now, since there isn't that much to do. Marked +-+-+ (talk) 11:58, 2 January 2014 (UTC) Problem with the new MS on Bulbapedia There is a problem that if the menu sprites are updated, on Bulbapedia, it still sees the older menu sprites instead of a new one, will you fix it? --Cinday123 (talk) 00:06, 24 January 2014 (UTC) :It will fix itself over time as far as I know. (refreshing browser cache and/or server cache seems to do nothing). Eridanus (talk) 09:11, 24 January 2014 (UTC) Shiny menu sprites Shiny menu sprites should not be uploaded without executive approval. There are a few special cases where they may be allowed, but we do not need them for every random shiny Pokémon that has appeared in whatever media. - [[User:Kogoro|'Kogoro']] '-' [[User talk:Kogoro|'Talk to me']] - 16:55, 24 January 2014 (UTC) :Okay, understood. Eridanus (talk) 20:20, 25 January 2014 (UTC) Field weather conditions images Hi there, I've been working on the Field weather animated images. I had a question about the description on the file pages. Is it better to have the actual location on each image description, like they all have right now, or would this be more appropriate (using the Fog file for Gen III as an example): In this example, the fog found in FRLG has the same animation, so I was wondering if it might be better to have this more general description, which could then be applied to a location template for each Gen III game (including Emerald). I was also thinking it might match with the more general "(weather) (Gen #) Field.png" names I have suggested for several images. I know that the weather conditions are only found in the overworld in specific locations (although rain and snow are found in many places in Generations IV and V), but I think it would put the focus on the actual weather, and not the locations as it is now. This will allow for weather images from a specific game to apply to others in the same generation when appropriate, even if the location is not applicable (i.e. all current Gen IV images are from Pt, but the animations are the same in DP and HGSS, etc.). What's your take on this? Also, I have found another variation of Sandstorm in B2W2 (Desert Resort is different than Route 4 in White 2) although I have not checked BW yet, as well as a new hailing animation in B2W2. I will check in BW first before uploading them, but just wanted to give you a heads up on that, as I am unsure if a new name for the new variations are needed. Jdthebud (talk) 08:01, 23 April 2014 (UTC) ::I am fine with this. You may want to ask someone else, like Kogoro, though. Eridanus (talk) 13:09, 25 April 2014 (UTC) Unova Maps Do you know how to get the 2D camera view in BW/2 so I can do some Unova maps? The people who did them before are inactive. Thanks. Jdthebud (talk) 10:19, 7 May 2014 (UTC) :It involves editing to force "ortographic projection" everywhere, as it got called. (In case of Generation IV, it can be done with cheating devices, but G5 requires meddling in source code) Eridanus (talk) 09:56, 8 May 2014 (UTC) ::I see. Do you know how to do that, or is there a tutorial somewhere/someone else I can ask? Jdthebud (talk) 20:48, 8 May 2014 (UTC) :::Sent you an email. Eridanus (talk) 09:02, 11 May 2014 (UTC) AniPNG Frames I have no idea how to set up animated pngs so that if someone cannot view them animated, they can see the correct frame (not the one at the beginning). Sorry if it sounds a little confusing. Too late, I figured it out on my own... Pokémon in Vietnam!!! (talk) 02:49 03:20, 7 June 2014 (UTC) :There is almost always a "skip first frame" option included in anipng creation software. I use APNG Assembler, and when I make an anipng with it, I drag the still frame for upsupported browsers in there first, then the rest of the frames. Under Playback Settings, I select the option to skip the first frame. Hope this helps. Jdthebud (talk) 04:13, 7 June 2014 (UTC) About uploading anipngs Hello again. I have recently noticed that whenever I update an animated png, my file appears to be much larger than the previous one (e.g. Blizzard_III.png) as well as having more frames. Does the size or fps of the image matter in these kinds of situations? I am so Vietnamese! 03:57, 3 July 2014 (UTC) :I am not sure if it does matter that much (though obviously if too many frames are missing, the animation goes askew)... You tried optimizing the file? Eridanus (talk) 08:13, 3 July 2014 (UTC) PS. And yes, size does matter IIRC, since the heavier the file, the longer it takes to load. Eridanus (talk) 08:14, 3 July 2014 (UTC) ::Is there any general range to how big the anipng should be (e.g game moves)? Because if mine are too big, I want to know how to make them smaller without losing quality. I am so Vietnamese! 17:54, 3 July 2014 (UTC) P.S. When I tried optimizing my anipngs, it actually made them bigger! :::Just my two cents here if I may. More frames usually means a larger size, which seems to be fine in your case since what you are uploading seems to be 60 fps while most of the ones you replaced look to be 30 fps. Also, the optimizing of anipngs can depend a little on what program you use to compile them. Japng editor generally will allow for optimization, while APNG Assembler (which is what I use) automatically does so by default. If you try to optimize an already optimized anipng, it will either remain the same size or get bigger. Jdthebud (talk) 20:30, 3 July 2014 (UTC) Pikachu Could you help me upload this https://zapp.trakt.us/images/episodes/3152-16-1.jpg?28 I'm having trouble. It's for Ash's Pikachu Biography.--JasonL (talk) 01:14, 7 July 2014 (UTC) :You should ask someone else about uploading this, if it's actually needed. Eridanus (talk) 08:37, 9 July 2014 (UTC) File:Delta exp gen6.png Could you make the Gen 6 version of the experience formula use the same (or a closer) font size as File:Delta exp gen5.png? The difference when they're "side by side" (so to speak) is a little odd. Tiddlywinks (talk) 13:55, 2 August 2014 (UTC) :I have no idea what font it uses in the first place. I used this to create the thing. Eridanus (talk) 18:06, 2 August 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, cool! I tried to look for something like that once before myself, but I didn't have any luck. The two fonts appear mostly the same, once you bump the Gen 6 formula up to size 12. Tiddlywinks (talk) 18:22, 2 August 2014 (UTC) Old era minisprites I know I said you could rename them if you felt it was necessary, but I would like to make a suggestion. I'd rather see the sprites named based on what they resemble moreso than the Pokémon that use them. So for example, I would suggest calling Voltorb, since that is clearly a Voltorb. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 11:12, 6 August 2014 (UTC) :If you want to, you can. Eridanus (talk) 21:21, 6 August 2014 (UTC) Image Upload Request I was just wondering if you would be able to upload an image for me, its a replacement for the tiny pokemon pinball ruby table. I want to replace the image before i forget, as i doubt i will have image uploading permissions anytime soon due to my low edit rate. Also, how do i find the page with all site rules? I wanted to check about a couple things. --Xyifer12 (talk) 17:28, 8 August 2014 (UTC) :There's a bunch of rules on the uploading page; not sure where else you can find them (other than the Council's Message for XY-related images/sprites). But you can upload the file to imagehosting site, from which I could download it. Eridanus (talk) 07:10, 9 August 2014 (UTC) ::x4.fjcdn.com/comments/+_2d97634588150ee8e4d9b6988883c652.png Here is the link, just paste into the address bar. Thanks for the help. --Xyifer12 (talk) 10:57, 9 August 2014 (UTC) :::Uh, I've noticed the quality isn't exactly good (it's not quite clear at that zoom, so you may want to download the file). Was it perhaps converted from .gif or .jpg? Eridanus (talk) 11:51, 9 August 2014 (UTC) ::::I played for a short time in removed and recoded an avi file of the gameplay. I used a program to convert the video to jpg files, and spliced several together to make the final png. It isnt as clear as i had hoped it would be, but at least it is far better than the image i want to replace. (bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Ruby_Field.png this is what i want to replace) --Xyifer12 (talk) 12:06, 9 August 2014 (UTC) :::::If you still have the .avi, I could Eridanus (talk) 12:14, 9 August 2014 (UTC) I could make another, but i would not be able to upload it due to horrible internet speeds. It takes me 8 minutes to download 1.5 MB. All you need to do is use VBA to record the file, assuming you have the ROM. --Xyifer12 (talk) 12:28, 9 August 2014 (UTC) JPG & Transparency I noticed you were having some problems with . Well, the jpg format simply doesn't support transparent pixels. The only way to make a jpg format file transparent is to replace it with a transparent png format file. Hope that helps, - [[User:Kogoro|'Kogoro']] '-' [[User talk:Kogoro|'Talk to me']] - 16:21, 31 August 2014 (UTC) When I upload an image, it gives me an error. The error is "You do not have permission to create pages". Please help! :It means you haven't met the (partially hidden) requirements to be autoconfirmed. I can't recall what they're exactly, though, so you better ask someone else. Eridanus (talk) 21:30, 9 June 2015 (UTC) I figured out my issue. I am autoconfirmed on Bulbapedia, but not on the archives. Is this an issue? EACreator1 (talk) 14:10, 10 June 2015 (UTC) :The sites are counted separately. Eridanus (talk) 15:59, 10 June 2015 (UTC) Adding images... Excuse me, Eridanus... I'm trying to upload an image for a recently released video game, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon as a matter of fact, but it seems I lack permission to do this action. Can you help me with this? --IM-T-MAN2 (talk) 23:01, 24 November 2015 (UTC) :Since Super Mystery Dungeon is still fresh when it comes to English langauges, you may want to talk with someone else; like someone from the Council. Eridanus (talk) 15:36, 25 November 2015 (UTC) Converting AVI files into APNG files I have a huge question I'd like to ask you. What do you use to convert .avi files into animated .png files? I tried using VirtualDub APNG Mod and it came up with some errors while importing the .avi (since I recorded it from 3DS Capture software). Then I accidentally overwritten one of the screenshots that I had of one of the Adventure Hints from Gates to Infinity and lost it. I have several .avi files that I'd like to make into animated .png files. Thanks!—Platinum Lucario (talk) 07:56, 3 April 2016 (UTC) :I've been using Adobe Photoshop, but it's outdated as it stopped working past certain versions of QuickTime (which was needed). Eridanus (talk) 11:28, 3 April 2016 (UTC) ::Ah okay, thanks! Also, do you know any way I can make the Animated PNG smaller than 2MB? 'Cause the upload won't allow file sizes larger than 2MB.—Platinum Lucario (talk) 13:21, 3 April 2016 (UTC) :::I suggest using this on to make the file smaller. Remember also about the first frame that shows the animation for browsers that don't support these, like here. Eridanus (talk) 15:26, 4 April 2016 (UTC) ::::I just tried this on an APNG file that I made which demonstrated the effects of a Slumber Trap in Gates to Infinity, but it certainly didn't decrease the file size in any way. Also I'm pretty sure APNG Assembler Version 2.9 has compression built into it.—Platinum Lucario (talk) 16:00, 4 April 2016 (UTC) :::::It worked for me, all the way from Red and Blue to Black and White (the linked animation of move has original file not compresse, hence size of ~500KB). I am not sure why it doesn't work you. Eridanus (talk) 16:34, 4 April 2016 (UTC) ::::::Then I wonder what I could be doing wrong? I extracted all the frames from an .avi, and I then used APNG Assembler 2.9 to create an Animated PNG out of it. I had Play indefinitely enabled and Skip the first frame disabled in Playback Settings. The Compression Method is 7zip with 15 iterations, while Optimize Palette and Optimize color type are both enabled. The Delay Settings for all frames is set to "1"/"30" seconds. If you'd like, you could see what is wrong with the frames, here it is: http://www.megafileupload.com/6rgv/top_and_bottom_screen.zip —Platinum Lucario (talk) 16:45, 4 April 2016 (UTC) :::::::I have put it through , and while it cut a lot of megabytes (raw animation is about 30MB), it's still not below 2MB (about 2.4MB instead). Eridanus (talk) 17:24, 4 April 2016 (UTC) ::::::::When I used APNG Assembler to make the APNG, it seemed to work fine without any crashes. Then I put it though APNG Optimizer, and exported file was still the same size. Is there something I'm doing incorrectly?—Platinum Lucario (talk) 18:29, 4 April 2016 (UTC) Red's house Can you upload images for Red's house in GSC (and possibly HGSS) for the article? Thanks in advance. Pattyman (talk) 02:30, 5 April 2016 (UTC) About the Generation II Curse PNG animation I'd just like to let you know that the file that you uploaded for the move Curse from Generation II is broken and is not looping as it should. You might need to fix it. Thanks!—Platinum Lucario (talk) 04:50, 11 April 2016 (UTC) Duel images Are you able to get decent images of the avatar customization options in Duel? And of the Gem packets in the shop? Glik (talk) 13:35, 21 February 2017 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. Eridanus (talk) 15:43, 21 February 2017 (UTC) Autoconfirmed Hi, I tried to upload a file but was surprised to find I am not autoconfirmed. I have 300+ edits at Bulbapedia and have been a member of Bulbagarden since 2007. I had a look at the "to-do list" to see if there is something I can help out with at Archives, but most of the "to-do"s are about uploading images, which I'm not able to do! Can you advise me on how to resolve this problem? Kidburla (talk) 09:57, 21 October 2017 (UTC)